


Bathing Bird Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Bathing Bird one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It’s Halloween night and your OTP is watching a horror movie. Person A thinks the movie is stupid and keeps rolling their eyes. Later when they go to bed and turn the lights off, Person A is suddenly scared but keeps denying it to Person B. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

“This is so stupid. Can’t we watch something else?”

“Shhh!” Josh leaned closer to the TV, completely absorbed in the movie.

Sam sighed. It was around eleven on Halloween night and the trick-or-treaters had stopped coming a couple of hours before, so the two had decided to switch off the porch light, turn on a movie, and eat the rest of the candy themselves.

They were watching one of Josh’s favorites and one of Sam’s most hated. In her opinion, it wasn’t at all scary: the plot was predictable, the “twists and turns” weren’t at all surprising, and the dialogue was laughable at best. She found herself rolling her eyes more often than ever before in her 19 years of life.

At one point, Josh had even remarked, “You keep rollin’ your eyes like that and you’re gonna get dizzy.”

But Sam couldn’t help it–it was so _stupid_. Having to watch it felt like torture–slow, agonizing torture. She tried not to complain too much, though, since Josh was enjoying it so much and she didn’t want to ruin it for him.

But she was relieved when the movie finally ended and they could start getting ready for bed. As Sam cleaned up the living room a bit and went to set the candy bowl in the kitchen, Josh rambled about the movie.

“…and that twist at the end?” He was saying as he returned the DVD to its case. “Totally didn’t expect that the first time I watched it.”

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes yet again. “Yeah, that was…shocking. A real twist.”

“Alright, Sam.” Josh sounded slightly irritated and Sam felt a little bad for not faking enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry.”

“No big deal.” He kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go to bed.” He switched off the living room light, shrouding them in darkness.

Sam suddenly felt…afraid. Scared. She could just imagine something watching her in the dark corners of their living room, slowly inching towards her in the darkness.

Josh had already started towards the hallway, but stopped when he noticed that Sam hadn’t followed. He turned back. “Sammy, you okay?” He lightly touched her arm, causing her to jump nearly a foot in the air and let out a strangled yelp.

Josh raised an eyebrow, groped for the light switch, and turned the lights back on.

Sam took a deep breath, absently holding a hand against her heart. “I’m fine.”

“Sammy, are you… Are you scared?” A grin stretched slowly across his face.

She glared back at him. “I am _not_ scared. Why would I be scared?”

“We did just watch a horror movie.”

“That movie was dumb.”

“It is Halloween.”

“Halloween is just a silly holiday.”

Josh gasped, mock-offended. “You take that back, Samantha.”

Sam smirked and put her hands on her hips, silently refusing with a shake of her head.

“Fine.” Josh reached back and switched the lights off again. Sam felt her heart skip a frightened beat and she instinctively reached forward for Josh.

But he wasn’t there.

“Josh?” She held out her hands and took tiny steps forward, searching. “Josh?” But she couldn’t find him and he wasn’t responding to her calls.

She found a wall and started to walk along it, her hand running across the surface as she did. “Josh, this isn’t funny, okay?” No response.

“I’m not scared.” She sang.

“Josh–”

A figure suddenly leapt out at her from the darkness and she let out a high-pitched scream, jumping backwards and almost falling over in fear.

The hall lights then came on, bathing Sam and her attacker in light.

“Josh!”

Josh laughed and clapped his hands. “You _were_ scared!”

“Josh, you jerk!” She glared daggers at him. “Why would you do that?”

“It was the perfect opportunity, Sammy. It’s Halloween, you were scared–”

“I was not scared.” She interrupted.

“No? No? You just jumped because you wanted to squeeze in some aerobics? And what about that scream?”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Really?” He didn’t sound, or look, at all convinced. He moved closer to her and she crossed her arms, stood straight, and looked him in the eyes.

She felt something crawling on her side and shrieked, slapping at it.

Josh pulled his hand away and laughed. “Yeah, right.”

She glared at him again and pushed past him to the bedroom.

“C'mon, Sammy,” He followed her. “I’m just… I’m just _joshin’_ ya.”

“Oh, hardy har, Joshua. Hardy har!” Sam grabbed her pajamas from her dresser and pulled her shirt over her head.

Josh came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers tickling her bare tummy. She jumped a little, but didn’t push him away as he breathed into her ear, “What can I do to make it up to you, Sammy?”

She shivered, but not from being cold. “I can think of a couple of things.”


	2. Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and B are sleeping but A wakes up because B is having nightmares, moving around and mumbling. A doesn't know what to do at first, but then A slowly comes closer to B and hugs them. B then calms down and they both proceed sleeping. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

Sam slowly opened her eyes, immediately feeling grumpy from having her peaceful sleep disturbed. She could hear Josh mumbling and moving around next to her; the digital clock on the bedside table read 1:52 in glowing red numbers.

Sam groaned quietly and rolled over, ready to scold Josh for waking her up before it was even close to sunrise.

She opened her mouth to speak when Josh rolled over and she noticed that he was still asleep; the words she'd been ready to say died in her throat as she watched him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his hands gripped at the sheets; he tossed and turned a couple of times, mumbling incoherently under his breath. His expression was one of torment; it was obvious that he was having a nightmare.

Sam sat and watched as his mind tortured itself--she felt helpless, unsure of what to do, of how she could help him. _Should I wake him up? Should I just leave him be and try to go back to sleep?_

Instead of doing either one, she slowly scooted closer to him, wrapped her arms around his sleeping form and hugged him close. His expression relaxed, his hands released the sheets, and the mumbling eventually trailed off into silence.

Sam let out a relieved sigh and rested her cheek against the top of his head. She closed her eyes, her mind quickly recaptured by her dreams.

* * *

In the morning, Josh woke up to find Sam still holding him, fast asleep. He vaguely remembered being in the middle of a nightmare when he felt a warmth surround him, the nightmare falling away into peaceful nothingness.

Smiling at the realization that it must have been Sam's doing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, murmuring an "I love you" against her skin and patiently waited for her to wake up.


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by cuddling them. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

When Sam opened her eyes, she immediately had to squint due to the sunlight beaming in from the window. She yawned and checked her phone for the time; 7:52 AM. A perfect time to get up and go for a morning run before getting ready for class.

She pushed the blankets back and started to get out of bed when she felt something suddenly capture her waist and pull her gently, but firmly, back onto the mattress. She looked down to see a tan arm holding onto her. She turned her head, green eyes locking with another pair of green eyes.

"Josh?" She turned away and attempted to get out of bed again. "Let me go. I'm gonna go for a run."

"No," Josh mumbled, pulling her closer. "Stay." He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

But Sam squirmed. "Josh, come on. We only have a couple of hours before class starts and I want to go running." She wanted to run and fully wake up so she could be wide awake and energized for the rest of the day.

Josh didn't say anything in response and he didn't let go. He just held her close, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Josh…" Sam's struggling was slowing down, beginning to cease as her drowsiness got the best of her. The idea to go running was seeming less and less appealing.

The bed was too comfortable and she felt so safe and warm and content in Josh's arms that she didn't want to leave just yet. She pulled the blankets back up over her and turned around in Josh's arms, snuggling as close as she could get and resting her head against his chest.

As Sam started to fall back into a peaceful and dreamless sleep, Josh smiled to himself.


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A had been gone on some kind of trip (working, filming, vacation, etc.) and Person B knew that they were coming home late so they tried to stay up by drinking coffee and watching movies in the living room. When Person A comes into their shared home at two am they find Person B asleep on the couch with a movie playing quietly. Person A smiles and kisses Person B’s forehead before carrying them to the bedroom so they can sleep on something more comfortable than a couch. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

"You're coming home?" Sam grinned, her phone pressed against her ear. She felt like her heart had grown wings and was about to take off.

"Yeah, tonight," Josh responded. "It'll be kind of late, though, so you might be asleep when I get home."

Josh had been away for a few months working on the new movie he was directing. Sam supported him, of course, but she had missed getting to spend time with him. Especially now, when...

Her hand absently rubbed her stomach, her baby bump still fairly small, but getting more obvious.

"Nonsense. I'll be awake when you get here."

On the other line, Josh chuckled. "You don't have to wait up. In fact, you probably shouldn't."

Sam pouted a little. "But I miss you."

Though they'd never know it, both of them looked down at their wedding ring at the same time. "I know," Josh replied softly. "I miss you, too. I'll see you tonight, Mrs. Washington."

Sam smiled. "Tonight then, Mr. Washington."

* * *

Sam spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house, getting ready for her husband's return home. Then, she got herself ready: she took a shower, slipped into her pajamas and sat on the couch with a mug of coffee and a couple of movies to enjoy while she waited.

* * *

Josh unlocked the front door and stepped into the house, breathing a sigh of relief at finally being home. It was about two in the morning; a little later than he'd expected. He relocked the door behind him before walking into the living room.

He paused to smile at the sight before him: his beautiful wife was curled up on the couch, fast asleep; a movie she had been watching still played on the TV screen, the volume low.

He turned off the movie and set her empty coffee mug in the sink, then walked back into the living room, where he picked her up--carefully, so as not to wake her--and carried her to bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, whispering against her skin, "Goodnight, Sammy. I love you."

Before he covered her up and tucked her in, he bent down to kiss her belly, whispering to their baby, "And I love you, too."

As Josh stepped away to unpack, Sam smiled in her sleep, having heard his voice in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Little note in case someone doesn't know: yes, pregnant women can drink coffee; they just have to watch their quantity intake. I did my research to make sure I could still go with the pregnant Sam route. ;)


End file.
